monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blair De Ghoul
Osobowość Blair jest lojalną i prawdomówną osobą. Zawsze chętnie udziela dobrych rad, jednak trudno jej się zaadaptować w obcym otoczeniu; ma małe grono prawdziwych przyjaciół. Nie jest popularna. Kiedyś była przez innych wyśmiewana, lecz nabrała pewności i już potrafi się obronić. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, w jednej chwili płacze, a pięć minut później potrafi cieszyć się jak małe dziecko. Nie daje się oszukać; widzi wszystko takim jakim jest, mówi co myśli i czuje, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Denerwują ją telewizyjne gwiazdki i popularne grupki. Nie znosi ich sposobu bycia i traktowania innych. Blair też nie cierpi typowych szkolnych "księżniczek", które myślą, że są lepsze od innych, bo mają markowe ciuchy i kosmetyki. Takim osobom Blair bardzo chętnie podstawia nogę. Nienawidzi również przemocy wobec zwierząt, gargulica uważa, że takie osoby powinno się spętać, wrzucić do klatki i wywieźć na Alcatraz.Jedną z jej cech jest to że najpierw robi później myśli.Jednak nie upokarza innych i nie wysuwa wniosków bez dowodów.Jest także staranna,uczynna i odpowiedzialna nawet gdy targają nią emocje. Wygląd Blair jest właścicielką długich blond włosów. Jej oczy są zielone, a brwi brązowe.Jak każdy gargulec dziewczyna ma skrzydła i charakterystyczne uszy. Ma także ogon podobny do szczurzego; wiąże na nim kokardę. Nosi również okulary-kujonki. Relacje Rodzina Blair jest córką gargulców. Jej matka pracuje w fabryce, ojca nie zna. Ma młodszą siostrę imieniem Veronica. Choć gargulica pochodzi z Francji, to ma polskie korzenie.Ogółem,rodzina Blair jest ogromna nie raz kiedy gargulka opowiada o swoich przodkach zajmuje jej to masę czasu i nie wszystko jest zrozumiałe. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Howly Owll Z Cherry Cheedar Z Mią Pyramids Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Z Asami Pralines Z Yasiną Meerme Z Genevieve Sequin-lux Z Cynthią Zaijian Z Miusą Harumi Z Cassidy PurrMeow Z Sechmet Saytarą Z Leah Snowchains Z San-Hee Yumehą Z Raquelle McTharpyo Z Sandrą Nadolną Z Amelie Muroame Zwierzak Pupilkiem Blair jest samiczka rasy York Shire Terrier o imieniu Tina. Suczka nie jest typowym pieskiem, posiada kamienne skrzydła. Tina jest chodząco-latającą słodkością, lubi się przytulać i spać w łóżku swej pani.Gargulica w przeszłości była właścicielką rybek, chomika, a nawet żółwia, jednak nie potrafiła się nimi opiekować.W dzieciństwie posiadała też owczarka niemieckiego imieniem Kala.Od najmłodszych lat Blair marzy o szczurze.Mimo wielu stereotypów i niepochlebnych opinii na temat tych gryzoni Gargulica uważa że są słodkie i kochane.W ostatnim czasie Blair zaczęła wracać do tego marzenia. Wybrała już nawet imię dla swojego szczurka-Remy. Miłość Blair nie jest 'flirciarą', nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Uważa, że nie ma na to czasu. Biografia 'Dzieciństwo' Blair swoim wyglądem nie przypomina nikogo z rodziny (jej matka ma brązowe oczy i ciemne włosy tak samo siostra.Z tego co dziewczyna wie jej ojciec też ma ciemne włosy i oczy) Blair stanowi w gronie bliskich "Anomalię" zarówno wyglądem jak i sposobem bycia.Jako małe dziecko uwielbiała zbierać książki o Astronomii i rzeczy związane z tym tematem.Zawsze bawiła się sama a gdy nie miała przy sobie zabawek potrafiła bawić się..swoimi palcami.Większość dziećiństwa Blair spędziła samotnie.Przeżyła też wielką przeprowadzkę.Ma gigantyczną rodzinę jednak zawsze czuła się opuszczona.Potrafiła całymi godzinami patrzeć w okno bez powodu i wymyślać historię o widzianych upiorach i upiorkach. 'Nastolatka' Gargulica nadal jest samotna nawet można by rzec aspołeczna.Stała się jednak bardziej rozmowna.Nie unika pytań.Jednak wciąż w duszy pozostała dzieckiem.Chwyta chwile i potrafi dostrzec szczegóły.Nie wie kim chciałaby zostać w przyszłości.CDN Specjalne zdolności Blair *'Nieśmiertelność'- Blair będąc gargulcem jest nieśmiertelna. *'Latanie'- Blair mimo swojego ciżaru potrafi wzmnieść się w powietrze przy pomocy skrzydeł. *'Odporność na wzrok Gorgon '- Blair jest stworzona z kamienia więc wzrok Gorgon nie wywołuje u niej żadnych efektów. Umiejętności *'Rysowanie i malarstwo '- Jako mała dziewczynka Blair codziennie malowała i uwielbiała interpretować obrazy co z resztą robi po dni dzisiejsze. *'Aktorstwo' - Blair uważa że jest wspaniałą aktorką dziewczyna uwielbia "wcielać" się w inne osoby by je zrozumieć i szlifować swoje zdolności. *'Chemia '- Blair jest piątkową uczennicą z tego przedmiotu.Zabawny więc jest fakt że z matematyki ma same dwójki i jedynki. *'Fotografia' - Co prawda Blair dopiero zaczyna swoją p[rzygodę z obiektywem ale już widzi w tym swoją przyszłość.Osobiście gargulica woli robić zdięcia niż być ich tematem po za tym wnikliwie analizuje każdy obraz czy zdięcie.Nic nie umknie jej uwadze. *'Astronomia'- Blair do dziś interesuje się tematem konstelacji i innych tym podobnych.Uwielbia patrzeć na gwiaździste niebo i tworzyć jego mapy. Ciekawostki * 'Urodziła' się 17 Lipca o godzinie 13:00. * Jej szczęśliwa (i ulubiona) liczba to 7. * Kolekcjonuje rysunki. * Ulubione kwiaty Blair to lilie. * W swoim rodzinnym domu dzieli pokój z siostrą. * Ma słabość do czekolady,karmelu,galaretki i toffi.Uwielbia również słodzone mleko w tubce mimo iż ma lekką nietolerancję laktozy. * Nie lubi jabłek.Kiedyś przy ugryzieniu jabłka straciła zęba. * Boi się koni. * Mdleje na widok cudzej krwi. * Zna się na ogrodnictwie. * Nie posiada telefonu, a jedynie wielofunkcyjny tablet. * Nie lubi małych dzieci. * Umie ruszać uszami. * Ma klaustrofobię. * Jej największy koszmar to zatrzaśnięcie się w windzie. * W dzieciństwie chciała zostać astronautką. * Jest wysoka, ma 1.73 m wzrostu. * Jej dom mieści się na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca. * Lubi kolorować kolorowanki. * Nie potrafi szyć. * Nie znosi gumy miętowej a jej ulubiony smak lodów to truskawkowy. * Nie umie jeździć na: rowerze, rolkach ani łyżwach. * Nienawidzi szpinaku. * Blair uwielbia zapach owoców cytrusowych (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pomarańczy i grapefruta). * Ma duże stopy. Jej rozmiar buta to 41. * Segreguje swoje rzeczy i zmienia wystrój pokoju co tydzień. * Przed snem czyta. * Nie potrafi pływać. * Nie lubi aktywności fizycznej. * Nie znosi naleśników,ale tylko tych z serem na słodko.Blair znienawidziła ten posiłek za sprawą swojej siostry. * Wie o Ever After High. * W Filmie "Freaky Fusion" została połączona z Miusą jako "Biusa" Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Marzę! Mam naprawdę bogatą wyobraźnię, a marzenia pomagają mi uciec od czasem zbyt monotonnej rzeczywistości. Ksywka:Eclair. Nie zapomniane cytaty Po czym ją poznać? * Zdobi skrzydła brokatem. * Nie nosi kolczyków. * Nigdzie nie rusza się bez okularów (bez nich dziewczyna nie widzi za dobrze). * Bardzo rzadko się maluje. Wystąpienia *Cała seria "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" *"Sweet Boo-Birth Day" Klasyczny Potwór Gargulce to rzeźby, będące zakończeniem rynny dachowej. thumb|left|134px W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów.Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach.W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|262pxFrancja (fr. France, IPA: /fʁɑ̃s/), Republika Francuska (République française /ʁe.py.blik fʁɑ̃.sɛz/) – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Mówiąc dokładniej Blair urodziła się w Paryżu. Galeria Blair DeGhoul.jpg|Pierwszy 'art' Blair. blair portret.jpg|Portret Blair. Galeria Blair w różnych strojach Blair G.jpg|W odcinku specialnym "L.A.D.M.G" Strój inspirowany skrzypcami. Blair.jpg|W stroju inspirowanym wycieczką do Włoszech. Blair BLS.jpg|Blair w "B.L.S" Blair GSR.jpg|W filmie "Podwodna straszyprzygoda" jako syrenia wersja konika morskiego (Tym razem ma okulary na głowie gdyż podobno koniki morskie są prawie ślepe xD) Biusa art.jpg|Po połączeniu z Miusa Harumi jako "Biusa" Galeria od innych BlairSkullette.png|Skullette Blair od NickieID. Bq.png|Portret Blair autorstwa LilyWolf. 1460907382637.png|Od Esterwy. Blair by Smoczka.jpg|Od SmoczaS Blair by smoczas.jpg|Od SmoczaS Meta timeline *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Blair DeGhoul *Luty 2016-Ujawniono istnienie Blair. *Marzec 2016-Powstaje strona i Bio Blair. *Marzec 2016-Pojawia się pełny art Blair. *Kwiecień 2016-Blair zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Gargulce Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie